Jealousy is A Sin Neji!
by ThatAnimeAngel
Summary: Jealousy is a terrible sin Neji' How does Neji take this statement from Tenten? What will follow? Request for mewantpancake. NejiTen OneShot! May become a TwoShot!


Jealousy is A Sin, Neji.

A NejiTen Story

Disclaimer: Don't own so leave me be!

A/N:

This story is a request for mewantpancake. Hope you like it!

--

I laughed as Kankuro of the Sand made Lee walk like a puppet. Lee was laughing as well. Kankuro flashed a grin at me. I grinned back. He was a really good guy, not to mention good looking. But he was my best friend, nothing more, nothing less. He understood me so well, and was always there for someone to talk to.

'I am such a youthful puppet dancer!' Lee exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and Kankuro laughed.

'Look Tenten! My youthfulness is pouring from my youthful puppet dance!' Lee shouted.

'Lee, you've got to stop with the youth thing okay? It's weird' I told him, but I was smiling.

'But then he wouldn't be Lee, would he?' Kankuro put in.

'Oh shut it!' I snapped and punched him on the shoulder. Kankuro dodged and started making Lee do the chicken dance.

'Tenten! Punching friends is so un-youthful!' Lee cried as he flapped his arms.

'Okay, okay! Jeez!' I cried, and folded my arms.

Lee really gets on my nerves sometimes. I mean I love him and everything. IN A BROTHERLY WAY PEOPLE! But all this youthfulness stuff just gets a bit overbearing you know? I mean have you tried being on a three week long mission with just you and Lee? I think not! But still as much as he annoys me, I can't imagine life without him. There was a time when we almost lost him. After his match with Gaara he wouldn't talk to anyone. Not me, not Sakura, not Neji (although at the time who would want to talk to Neji!?) But finally he snapped out of it, and the old Lee was back.

Kankuro also annoyed me, the way he stuck up for Lee a lot. I didn't mind if it was the people who bullied Lee that Kankuro stood up to. But when it was me and I was just trying to have fun with him I wanted to be able to tease him. However Kankuro always made up for it later.

I could not imagine my life without those two. But there was also one other guy in my life that I cared about and could not live without. Neji Hyuuga. I mean I know he can a bit cold at times, but he's a great guy when he wants to be. Plus he's handsome, and unlike most good looking guys he doesn't care for fan girls. That's part of the reason why I like him so much. And it was also part of the reason why I haven't told him.

I sighed and stood up, stretching.

'I'm out of here okay you guys?' I said. Kankuro stood up and hugged me. I felt the soft hair of the Crow tickle my neck as he did so.

'See 'ya' Kankuro whispered.

'Bye!' I said, released him and left the clearing.

--

I walked through the woods, following the trail I knew so well. Not much had changed in the years that the Uchiha had been gone. I might even go as far as to say that it was all for the better. Not that I was going to tell Sakura or Naruto that. I sighed and dug my hands into my pockets.

'Would you mind explaining what that was all about, Tenten?'

I jumped and looked around. Neji Hyuuga was standing behind me, leaning against a tree, arms folded as per usual.

'Damn it Neji!' I snapped 'You've seriously got to stop doing that!'

'Heh. So what was that all about?'

'I don't know what you are talking about' I told him, confused.

'Kankuro. The hug.'

'_That? _Oh come on!'

'I'm not an idiot Tenten'

'I never said you were' I snapped 'Kankuro is my best friend!'

'That's what they all say' Neji mused and set off again, walking past me.

'Why do you care?' I asked.

'I don't want to see you get hurt'

'Yeah, yeah! Jealousy is a terrible sin Neji' I told him.

'What?' Neji sounded stumped. I smirked.

'Let's just say that for a Hyuuga you are pretty blind' I told him and set off again, leaving him standing there.

--

_To Neji . . . _

I sat under a tree in the Hyuuga courtyard pondering all that Tenten had said to me. I sighed and stared up at the sky, watching the birds dart and dive.

_Jealousy is a terrible sin Neji._

I snorted. What did that Sand Nin have that I would be jealous of?

_Apart from that hug with Tenten, _my conscience sneered.

My Byakugan snapped to attention as I felt someone approach me. I deactivated it when I realized who it was.

'Hinata, I know you are there' I said.

My cousin leapt down from the tree and sat down next to me. A small smile covered her face.

'What's troubling you?' she asked.

Hinata's stuttering had ceased around me lately. I was glad, it meant she was getting more confident and that little bit further towards impressing my uncle.

'Nothing' I replied.

Hinata's smile widened and she shook her head.

'I'm a Hyuuga too, you know. My eyes can see that you are troubled' she said.

That's the only downside to Hinata becoming stronger. Her Byakugan has gotten stronger and therefore she could read my emotions easier.

'Maybe you are right. But then again, it might be kind of obvious' I mused.

'Mhm. So really, what's wrong?'

I sighed.

'How do you know when you like someone, you know more than a friend?' I asked.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised at my question. I looked back at her steadily. She looked up at the clouds for a moment, thinking.

'Well I guess for starters you think about them constantly. You can't seem to stop. You feel really happy whenever they are around and you strive to be a better person because of them. But most of all, if you see them with someone else you get angry, really jealous' she said.

I fell silent for a moment. Hinata's speech had got me thinking. She was kind of right in a way. Whenever Tenten was near me I couldn't help smiling. The thinking about them constantly was also correct. The striving to be a better person was also dead on.

--

_Neji vs. Kidomouru . . ._

_I leaned against the tree watching as my headband fell to the ground. I smirked and cut the string that had pierced my side. My breathing was shallow, and ragged. I guess I wouldn't be going home safely, or getting to beat the crap out of the Uchiha any time soon. My Byakugan sensed that Sound Nin was still alive, but barely. I looked out at my headband and my hands shook. _

'_Tenten . . .' I whispered._

_I will return to you, no matter what. That was the silent pledge I had made to her as I had left the village. I had sensed her hiding in the bushes as we left, watching through scared eyes. _

_I couldn't die, not now. She was the one I lived for. I could not leave her alone. I had to survive, for her. Not just for her but for Lee and Hinata too. But mainly for her._

'_Tenten, wait for me. I'll come back, I will!' I murmured, and began taking small, unsteady steps towards my headband. I reached out and picked it up. _

_BANG!_

_The explosion knocked me off my feet and I flew forwards. I struggled to my knees and groaned. I had to escape, for her._

_--_

But the jealousy? I didn't know, I had felt really angry when I saw Kankuro hug her. Who the hell did he think he was?

'Who's the lucky girl?' Hinata asked, interrupting my thoughts.

'Huh? No one!' I said quickly.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

'So you're gay?' she asked.

'WHAT? Hell no! Tenten is the one for me not a male!' I snapped then I groaned.

'Tenten? Awww Neji! That's so cute' Hinata said.

'Yeah yeah, but it ain't gonna happen' I told her.

'You don't know that for sure do you?'

'Hinata, she hugged Kankuro' I sighed.

'Kankuro? Neji, they're best friends'

I fell silent. That's what Tenten had said, but I hadn't believed her. What had she said next?

'She said something to me earlier, I don't know what it means' I told her.

'What did she say?'

'She said, _for a Hyuuga you are pretty blind_'

Hinata giggled. She covered her mouth in an effort to stifle the laughter but failed. I frowned.

'What's so funny?' I snapped.

'Oh Neji! She's right, she likes you! That's what she meant! You _are_ blind for a Hyuuga' Hinata giggled.

It was my turn to widen my eyes this time. Tenten liked _me?_ Since when? Hinata giggled at my expression. I stood up abruptly, startling Hinata.

'I have to go' I said and dashed off, towards Tenten's apartment.

--

_To Tenten . . ._

I stared out over Konoha, soaking in the sight from my balcony. I truly loved this place, it was beautiful. I had a good friends and a supportive sensei, even if he was slightly insane. A voice snapped me out of my reverie.

'Tenten? Can we talk?'

It was Neji, he was below my balcony. I stared down at him, confused. I sighed.

'Sure, come on up' I called.

Neji took me literally and leapt up onto my balcony. I raised an eyebrow.

'So what's up?' I asked, sure it wasn't anything I wanted to hear.

'What I said earlier, I'm sorry' he whispered.

I looked at him and then smiled.

'You're forgiven. It's only natural' I said.

'But also I figured out something' he said and leaned on the balcony.

I copied him and waited. With Neji its best not to rush things. He likes to go slowly, many of his new emotions are ones he's not used to.

'You know how you said I was jealous of Kankuro and I said I wasn't' he started, carefully.

'Yeah . . .'

'Well I lied. I was jealous, extremely jealous. Why? Because I was, I am, in love with you' he murmured.

My eyes widened. He was in _love _with _me?_ This was not happening. But apparently it was because Neji straightened and put a hand on my face. He pulled me close and kissed me. With tongue! He tasted of chakra and peppermint. It was heaven. I broke the kiss and stared at him, breathless. Neji was looking at me, a soft look in his eyes.

'I never expected that you would feel the same' I whispered.

'Neither did I' he told me, stroking my arms.

'I love you Neji' I murmured.

'I love you too' he whispered and pulled me to him again.

I guess I have another important reason to love Neji now.

**The End.**

A/N: Please R&R! Hope you liked it mewantpancake! I might make it into a two-shot! What do you guys think?


End file.
